Ending the FRIENDly Way
by JessMilosgirl
Summary: How I want the show to end, it's something I've been thinking about a long time.


Ending the FRIENDly way.  
  
This is my first FRIENDS fanfic. It's what I think should happen for the show's finale. It's a one and only chapter because it finishes itself. Oh, if you've seen it, disregard the episode TOW the fertility test.  
  
Recall: In "TOW Nana Dies Twice" Monica and everyone are in Central Perk looking at pictures and she finds a picture of her and Ross's Nana, on the back it says "Me and the gang at Java Joe's."  
  
(Lying in bed at Chandler and Monica's apartment.)  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chandler replied sleepily.  
  
"Are you sleeping?"  
  
"I was, (he rolls over) but what is it Mon?"  
  
"Chandler, do you realize that in 5 months you're going to be a father? And I'm going to be a mother?"  
  
"Of course I realize it, I think about it every chance I get."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And it doesn't freak you out?" Monica asked.  
  
"Sure it does, but that's normal. Getting married freaked me out, but I got through that, and I've never been happier. Having a baby would just make me even happier and make our lives more complete."  
  
It was times like these that Monica remembered just how much she loved him and how much he loved her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. So what's this all about? Are you feeling a little freaked out?"  
  
"Yeah, a little, but you said that was normal right?"  
  
"Of course it is," Chandler reassured her. "Especially with a first child."  
  
"Since when are you such a baby expert?"  
  
"Since Phoebe had her triplets, Ross had Ben and Rachel had Emma."  
  
"Well what if. oh, never mind."  
  
"No, what? Tell me."  
  
"Well, what if I'm a bad mother? And even worse! What if I'm just like MY mother? And worst of all, what if I have a girl and SHE turns out just like my mother?"  
  
"Well, there's no way you could be a bad mother."  
  
"Really?" She asked, unconvinced. "What if he or she spills something and I yell at him or her?"  
  
"Mon, settle down, having a baby changes people. You learn to adjust to them and you'll do what you have to. And you'll never ever be just like your mother, people learn from other people's mistakes, you will never be what you hate about her."  
  
"And, we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, if it's a girl, she'll be clean and tidy, if it's a boy, he'll be. well, if he's anything like me, he'll adjust to being clean and tidy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could adjust too. Good night."  
  
"Night Mon." (They kiss and go to sleep.) * * * (The next day Monica rushes into Central Perk waving the sonogram picture around. Chandler walks in after her.)  
  
"I'm having a boy! I'm having a boy!" Monica shouted excitedly.  
  
All four of them cheered for Monica and Chandler.  
  
"Let me see!" Phoebe said, holding her hand out. "Aww, there's his little penis!"  
  
"He's only a fetus and she's already making fun of the size of my son's penis." Chandler said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's Ok, I just like the sound of it. My son, that's my son. I'm having a son! EVERYONE I'M HAVING A SON!"  
  
Everyone in Central Perk cheered.  
  
"So what are you gonna name him?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well," Chandler started, "I suggested Steve, but Monica says it sounds like a dog's name."  
  
"It does! I can actually picture myself saying 'here Steve, here Steve'."  
  
"So that one was kinda out the window."  
  
"Then I suggested Ryan, but that was the name of one of Chandler's dad's lovers."  
  
"Not very masculine, so we decided against that one too."  
  
"Then we started thinking about names that might be significant to us."  
  
"And we came up with Landon, because London is where we first got together."  
  
"Landon, you guys, that is perfect!" Ross said.  
  
"I know!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, guys, I only have one more picture left on this camera, what should I take a picture of? Phoebe asked.  
  
"Take a picture of all of us together. So we can remember this day." Joey suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but whose gonna take it?"  
  
"I'll take it Phoebe."  
  
"Oh, Gunther, duh I don't know why I didn't think of that before."  
  
"Thanks." Gunther said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok everyone get together!"  
  
"Say cheese!" click  
  
A moment caught in time forever. Phoebe later labeled that photo, "me and the gang at Central Perk." With Chandler and Monica having a baby boy, that makes 3 boys, Landon, Ben, and Frank Jr. Jr. And 3 girls, Emma, Leslie, and Chandler. With the six of them, they will carry on the third generation of FRIENDS in the little coffee house. Long Live FRIENDS.  
  
So no one told you life was Gonna be this way Your job's a choke, your broke Your love life's DOA Its like your always stuck In second gear Well it hasn't been your day Your week, your month Or even your year but, Chorus I'll be there for you When the rain starts to fall I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cause you're there for me too Still in bed at ten Your work began at eight You've burned your breakfast So far things are going great Your mama warned you there'd be Days like these Well she didn't tell you that The world would drop Down to your knees and Chorus Bridge No one could ever know me No one could ever see me Since you're the only one who knows What it's like to be me Someone to face the day with Make it through all the mess with Someone I'll always laugh with Even in my worst, the best was you Yeah Its like your always-stuck in second gear Well it hasn't been your day Your week, your month Or even your year but, Chorus I'll be there for you I'll be there for you I'll be there for you 'Cause you're there for me too 


End file.
